


El descanso del Semidiós

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este es un AU-Mitología con Sherlock. Es un Mystrade y se publico originalmente en un trabajo conjunto con las compañeras de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us de Facebook que le llamamos "30 dias de Mystrade". <br/>Pero he decidido publicar los AU´s como historias independientes tambien ;)<br/>Gracias por leer!! :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	El descanso del Semidiós

Se habían ganado una escapada de fin de semana de merecido descanso. Tanto Greg como Mycroft trabajaban muy duro en sus respectivos trabajos. Mycroft tenia un "pequeño puesto en el gobierno olímpico" y Greg era inspector de policía de casos en los que intervenían olímpicos y humanos.

  
Ambos trabajos eran agotadores. Mycroft había veces que llegaba a casa tan agotado que su cabello prácticamente no llameaba de tono naranja como de costumbre y tomaba un tono purpura poco favorecedor haciendo mas evidentes sus marcadas ojeras. Greg solo podía besarlo y ocuparse de la cena para que el político descansara con un baso de Ambrosía en su sofá favorito.

  
Por eso fue un poco desilusionante ver que la carretera que les llevaba al balneario que habían contratado para el fin de semana estaba cortada por un montón de coches de policía y bomberos intentando apartar los restos de un accidente de trafico.

  
Un policía con cuernos de carnero les hizo parar en el control. Cuando Greg bajó la ventanilla, el policía arrugó un poco el labio superior y se giró a hablar con Mycroft que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

  
-Siento las molestias, Señor. Pero la carretera estará cortada toda la noche. Me temo que van a tener que dar la vuelta.- Greg echó un vistazo a los restos de un camión esparcidos por toda la vía.

  
-¿No hay manera que podamos esperar y pasar por el arcén?- El policía semifauno le dio una mirada asqueada y le habló con un tono que no cabía dudas de su repulsión.

  
-Como he dicho: estará cortada toda la noche.- Se volvió a girar a Mycroft cambiando el tono en uno totalmente formal.- Si lo desea hay un pueblo a menos de 6 kilómetros en la dirección que han venido. Estoy seguro que podrán encontrar habitaciones para usted y su... acompañante.

  
Greg estaba acostumbrado a ser menospreciado por los semidioses. Greg no tenia ningún rasgo que lo marcara como un Olímpico y aunque tenia un alto cargo en la policía, siempre tenia problemas a la hora de interactuar por su falta de características distintivas.

  
-Por supuesto Agente. Muy amable.- Greg respondió cortésmente y subió la ventanilla. Dió la vuelta en redondo en la carretera para dirigirse al pueblo que le habían indicado.

  
-No se porque permites que se te hable de ese modo, Gregory.- Mycroft estaba totalmente indignado por la situación, como siempre lo estaba cada vez que interactuaban con cualquier semidios.

  
Pero Greg solo se encogió de hombros sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

  
-No me preocupa lo que piensen de mi, Myc. Es su problema, no el mio. Ademas, no voy a volver a ver a ese semifauno en mi vida. No me afecta en nada.- Sabia que podría haber sacado su placa y haberse identificado como superior de rango y haber hecho morder el polvo a ese policía de pueblo, pero él no era así.

  
-Detén el coche en ese arcén.- Greg miró a Mycroft con una ceja levantada pero hizo lo que le había pedido.

  
-¿Que ocurre--- Greg fue cortado por los labios de Mycroft que le besaban invadiendo su boca con un beso pasional y húmedo.

  
Greg no podria esta menos interesado en una conversación sobre lo sucedido cuando Mycroft le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y comenzó a tocarle lentamente sobre la ropa interior.

  
-Myc....- Greg gimió cuando Mycroft bajó la cabeza y le engulló por completo. Greg solo podía ver la cabeza de Mycroft moviéndose acompasadamente en su regazo entre su estomago y el volante del coche. Ese pelo llameante anaranjado se había vuelto de un azul brillante como lo hacia siempre que se excitaba. Era un tono que Greg ahora relacionaba con el sexo y el placer. Enhebró los dedos entre el pelo en llamas azules y se dejó llevar por la sensación de la boca cálida y húmeda que le rodeaba.

  
No se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que escuchó dos golpes en el cristal de su ventanilla.

Era el policía semifauno con cara de pocos amigos y una linterna en la mano.

  
Mycroft se levantó limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano y con una cara de suficiencia que Greg no entendía.  
Greg se guardó dentro de los pantalones y bajó la ventanilla.

  
-Disculpe agente, es que...- Pero no tuvo que seguir hablando.

  
El policía le miraba con ojos oscuros y una obvia erección en el pantalón del uniforme.

  
-Oh mi diosa...- Murmuró mirando a Greg sin apartar la mirada.

  
Greg hizo una mueca y miro a Mycroft que parecía muy orgulloso de si mismo en este momento.

  
Greg se miró las manos, y si.... estaba reluciendo en un tono rosado soltando ondas de glamour por todo el coche.  
Greg estaba convencido que Mycroft había planeado todo: sabia que el policía volvería por ese camino, vería el coche parado y bajaría a comprobar. Todo esto para que Greg irradiara su aura de sensualidad y atracción para dar un escarmiento al semifauno.

  
Porque sí, Greg tambien era un semidios, y no cualquiera: era mitad dios del amor.

  
Greg conocía sus poderes de seducción y como afectaban cuando se desbocaban como ahora mismo. Y nada menos que el policía era hijo de un sátiro ¡por el amor de los dioses! Greg solo quería escapar del lugar antes de que se fuera de las manos, sobre todo cuando el policía empezó a acariciarse distraidamente por encima del pantalón.

  
Mycroft se inclinó hacia su asiento rodeando los hombros de Greg con su brazo de manera protectora.

  
-Le pido disculpas agente, peor no podía esperar a tener la polla de mi prometido en mi boca, como comprenderá. Y ahora si no le importa, quiero llegar al hotel para que este semidios del sexo me folle hasta que no pueda andar en dos días. Que pase una buena noche.- Mycroft levantó una ceja a Greg como señal para huir del lugar y Greg arrancó dejando al fauno haciendo... no quería saber lo que iba ha hacer después de que se fueran, sinceramente.

  
-¡Dioses! ¡Mycroft, que Hades nos proteja! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

  
Mycroft se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la carretera.

  
-¡Oh, Gregory! no hace falta mentar a mi padre para regañarme.- se encogió de hombros inocentemente.- Simplemente pensé que seria interesante dar un escarmiento a ese agente. Odio cuando te menosprecian por no mostrara tus cualidades semidivinas.

  
Greg negó con la cabeza pero ya estaba sonriendo.

  
-Te mereces mas que una regañina, Myc. Eso no se hace a un fauno, ese pobre hombre va a pasarlo muy mal esta noche.

  
-mmmm estoy de acuerdo. Espero que me lo hagas pasar mal a mi también.

  
Greg sonrió de medio lado todavía mirando a la carretera pero puso su mano en el muslo de Mycroft.

  
-Oh, de eso estoy seguro. Estoy pensando en hacerte cosas realmente malas esta noche.- Dejó fluir una ola de sensualidad que inundó el coche haciendo gemir a Mycroft que prácticamente se derretía en su asiento.

  
No llegaron al balneario, pero fue un fin de semana de descanso, sexo increíble y comidas entregadas en su habitación del hotel. Y sí, Mycroft tenia unos andares graciosos durante el resto de la semana.

 


End file.
